Video quality evaluation is an important technology that is indispensable for a video application. Video quality is affected by many complex factors, including: quality of service (for example, bandwidth, packet loss, latency, and jitter) of a transmission channel, and how parameters of video encoding and decoding ends match a transmission channel (for example, an encoding manner, a video resolution, a video frame rate, error resilience strength, or whether a buffer control policy of encoding and decoding ends is suitable). In addition to channel packet loss and an encoding manner that result in video data loss, thereby reducing video quality, video rebuffering or freezing or intermittent stop caused by channel latency and jitter can also seriously affect video quality.
Impact of encoding quality, video rebuffering, and network packet loss is considered in an existing video quality evaluation model:TOT_MOSpredfunc(Qualencoding,Qualbuff,Qualpl)
For the encoding quality, impact of a bit stream and an encoding format is considered.Qualencoding=c0−x1·e−λ·x 
c0, c1 and λ are each a constant, and may be different values for different encoding formats.
Network packet loss quality is calculated by using a packet loss rate, where an average packet loss rate is first calculated within a sliding window:
      PLR    mean    =            1      N        ·                  ∑                  i          =          1                N            ⁢                          ⁢              PLR        i            
Maximum packet loss rates PLRu and PLRl are preset; if a packet loss rate within the sliding window is greater than PLRu, it is considered that the quality is the worst; and if the packet loss rate is less than PLRl, it is considered that the current packet loss does not affect video quality.PLRi=min(PLRj,PLRu), and PLRi=max(PLRj,PLRl)
Packet loss quality within a period of time is:
            Qual      pl        =                  const        ·                  (                                    Qual              encoding                        -            1                    )                ·        ξ            +      1                  ξ      =                                    PLR            u                    -                      PLR            mean                                                PLR            u                    -                      PLR            l                                ,                  ⁢          0      ≤      ξ      ≤      1      
For the impact of video rebuffering, impact of the number of video rebufferings, a re-buffering duration, and an initial buffer duration within a period of time is considered. A model is as follows:Qualbuff=C0+C1·INIT_PERC+C2·BUF_PERC+C3·BUF_FRQ
Final video quality is:TOT_MOSpred=Qualpl−Qualbuff 
In the prior art, during video quality evaluation, a multiple rebuffering event interaction impact parameter, impact of video content, and impact of initial video quality within a period of time are not considered. As a result, an existing video quality evaluation result is not sufficiently accurate and there is a gap between the video quality evaluation result and subjective feelings of people.